The Vongola's DNAngel
by Ice Wolf Fang
Summary: Daisuke Niwa has transferred into Tsunas class, there's just a couple of problems A. he's Tsunas cosine B. Tsuna doesn't know the relation, and C. Dai's has the possibility to be either Tsuna or Xanxus's new guardian. It sure is difficult being involved in the Mafia isn't it?


The Vongola's D.

A brief history of the Vongola mafia group: While the Vongola may not have the cleanest hands in history, it wasn't always like that; the first generation was believed to have started with seven prominent members who were merely a group of vigilantes each with very different backgrounds - a priest, a musician, a son of a lord, the founder's childhood friend, a cop, an aristocrat, and of course the founder himself. However, what the Vongola's history doesn't tell is that there was an eighth member of the original guardians of the Vongola sky - a thief, one who shone brighter than the stars. And that's where our story begins.

* * *

Tsuna had just thoroughly defeated the leader of the Vongola's elite independent assassination squad, the Varia, Xanxus for the title of the Vongola Decimo. The Cervello had announced the winner, and Tsuna was about to claim the Ring of the Sky, when suddenly Tsuna's hyper intuition began acting up and he knew that this wasn't over. Xanxus was standing up and despite being severely beaten he still for some reason had the will to fight "Enough, Xanxus" called one of the Cervello women, "You have lost. Hand over the Ring of the Sky now."

"No, it's not over. I refuse to lose to this unworthy brat!" Xanxus roared furiously. "I invoke the starlight wings!" Everyone's eyes widened at this announcement. Did the leader of the world's strongest assassin squad really have one more trick to play?

* * *

Chapter 1: of mafia and thieves

Meet Daisuke Niwa, a typical 9th grader - average grades, average… Ok, I can't do this without laughing. The part about the grades is true but other than that, this boy was pretty extraordinary. He has the acrobatic grace of a cat, a superb ventriloquist, and a great artist. Not to mention, he has a great girlfriend. With all this going for Dai you probably think that he has it pretty sweet, except for one small hiccup in his life - his D.N.A. You see, the first born Niwa male always inherits the spirit of the infamous phantom thief: Dark Mousy.

The curse entails that dark comes out whenever his host thinks about or sees the person he loves. For Daisuke that person used to be the younger twin sister of his current girlfriend Risa Harada. However after having been rejected by said girl, Daisuke gradually turned his focus towards his current girlfriend Riku Harada. The two fell in love and eventually started dating. After a while of dating though, Riku eventually found out about Dark.

To say she was angry at Dai for keeping that a secret wouldn't even come close to describing her reaction. She was both livid and upset mostly because she thought he didn't trust her enough to tell her about this from the beginning. Don't worry though, after a lengthy explanation from both Dark and Dai she finally forgave him and they are still going strong but believe me when I tell you that she's making him pay for keeping Dark a secret the best way she knows how.

Daisuke had just come home from taking Riku on another of what he secretly dubbed payback dates which usually consisted of a movie and dinner all on him. He was about to flop down on his bed and sleep when his mother, Emiko Niwa, knocked on his door. Daisuke let her in and he saw that she had a letter in her hand. "Daisuke, this came in the mail for you. It says it's from school." She said.

"Wonder what it is?" he asked to no one in particular as they relocated to the living room where their maid - the Towa no Shirube a.k.a. Towa, Daisuke's father (Kousuke Niwa), and his maternal grandfather, Daiki Niwa were all seated. He opened the envelope and he read it out loud. "'Dear Mr. Niwa we are proud to inform you that you and a Miss Riku Harada have been selected to participate in the inter school exchange program with Namimori Middle School. Living and transportation arrangements have been made in advance. We hope you enjoy this enriching experience.' Whoa, mom this is awesome," he said excitedly; more so that he would be able to share the experience with Riku.

Then suddenly, his mother snatched the letter from his hand to examine it. After a bit of looking over the letter her eyes widened with delight. "Oh Daisuke this is perfect. As it just so happens, my twin sister, your aunt, Nana lives in Namimori."

"What? I never knew you had a sister, mom?" said Daisuke with a shocked expression at the discovery.

"Well, we don't actually talk all that much anymore," she said embarrassed. "But basically while I wanted to be the one to give birth to the next Dark, your aunt wanted nothing to do with - as she put it - the 'Niwa family curse'. If I remember right she has a son who's about your age.

"Obviously younger, otherwise he would be the new dark." Said Daiki.

_'Yeah, I was nearly torn apart because you two were born so close together' _explained Dark from inside Daisuke's mind.

"By the way Daisuke," spoke Daiki "I have one last job for you tomorrow before you leave"

"Ok. In the meantime I'm going to hit the hay. 'Night." and with that he headed back to his room.

* * *

It was the day after the sky battle and Tsuna was thinking about the wild card Xanxus had played the previous night. Apparently, there was a final optional battle that needed three weeks to set up, ample time for both his group and the Varia to prepare for said battle. In the meantime, Reborn and Tsuna's father assured him that they would investigate what Xanxus had planned. Currently, however, the young future mafia boss was walking through the halls about to enter his class when he was greeted by two of his closest guardians Yamamoto and Gokudera, his rain and storm guardians respectively. "Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with his usual cheeriness completely unphased by the previous night's events.

Next, Gokudera greeted his boss with his usual eagerness "Good morning, Juudaime."

Tsuna then came back down to earth to notice his friends, "Oh, good morning guys," he said as they entered the classroom "Gokudera you're the most knowledgeable about the mafia. Do you know what Xanxus did to change the Cervello's decision?" the young mafia leader asked.

"Unfortunately, Juudaime, I've been asking myself about that all night since I got home. My sister doesn't know anything either."

"That's what I was afraid of," Tsuna said as he took his seat with a sigh.

"Don't look so down, Tsuna." said Yamamoto with his usual cheeriness, "they gave us a whole three weeks to prepare for the next game."

_He seriously still thinks this is a game,_ Tsuna thought, astonished by his friend's naiveté.

Suddenly all the girls in class started to squeal with delight. "Did you hear?" one of the girls asked another.

"Yeah apparently his next target is the Hoshi No Yubiwa, a ring said to 'shine brighter than the stars.'" said another.

"Phantom dark is cool." a third swooned.

"Phantom dark?" Tsuna wondered.

"You haven't heard, Tsuna-san?" said Kyoko Sasagawa as she and her friend Hana Kurokawa walked up to the three friends.

"Heard what Kyoko?" asked Yamamoto.

"Phantom Thief Dark is after the Hoshi No Yubiwa (Ring of the Star) tonight." Hana explained.

"Oh I've heard of him," said Gokudera. "Supposedly, he's been stealing priceless artifacts for 400 years."

"Wow that must be some good sushi." Said Yamamoto

"You baseball freak," Gokudera insulted in frustration "it's obviously a bunch of people just using the alias."

"Ah, but the thing about tonight's theft is that his note said that it was 'the one thing he truly earned'." Kyoko interjected.

"Huh? What does that mean?" asked Tsuna.

"That's what the Azumano police are trying to figure out." said Kyoko "Because the last person to own the ring was a man named Giotto over 250 years ago."

At hearing the name of the previous owner Tsuna instantly recognized it from his lessons with Reborn but he had to be sure. "Kyoko can you show me a picture of the Hoshi No Yubiwa!" he asked frantically.

"Sure no problem," she complied. She then took out her phone and after a few seconds of clicking away at the keypad "Here you go," and she turned the phone for the boys to see.

When they saw the picture their eyes widened at what they saw. It was a silver ring with a shield shaped face. The top half of the shield had three sea shells in a line, and the lower half had a typical five pronged star. "Guys, it looks like our rings," he said to his two present guardians.

"Holy crap, Juudaime, you're right"

This revelation sent Tsuna's mind into overdrive. _Could this have anything to do with the Starlight Wings? _He wondered.

* * *

Later that night at the Azumano Art Museum Phantom Dark had just landed on the roof and was looking for a way in. When he managed to do so without getting noticed he made a dash for the case containing the Hoshi no Yubiwa "Ah, isn't it a beauty, Daisuke?"

_'Yeah, but I got to ask Dark,' _asked Daisuke,_ 'what's so special about this ring that you got so excited when grandpa told us what it was?'_

"It's just as the warning note said. It belonged to me." Dark replied to his tamer as he eyed the ring.

_'Yeah but what does that mean?'_ Daisuke asked again.

But before Dark could reply he sensed a familiar presence as he turned to see a boy about Daisuke's height and age with glasses that covered his blue eyes, and similarly colored short hair; who was wearing a school uniform similar to Daisuke's and he came out of the shadows. "Ah, Commander, Satoshi Hiwatari, nice to see you," the thief said teasingly.

"Dark, I must say that your warning letter confounded me this time around," chided the young police commander. "But once Krad cleared things up for me it all made sense," he said, speaking the name Krad like it was venom.

_'Am I the only one out of the loop here?' _complained Daisuke.

"Well then I'm assuming he also told you about his part in the ring's history," Dark said ignoring Daisuke.

"Yes, and should you lose, the group you've tried so hard to protect will be at Krad's mercy once again," Hiwatari answered/warned.

"Well then, either way it's going to be one hell of a show!" he said as his signature black wings unfurled showing that Wiz had snuck his way onto Dark's back surprising Satoshi. "See you soon, commander!" the thief called as he broke through the ceiling skylight and made his escape. "Oh, man, Dai did you see his face? I only wish Krad was out so I could rub it in his face." he laughed.

_'Come on, Dark, what is the big deal about this ring?' _Daisuke said with frustration in his voice.

"Trust me, Daisuke. I plan to make you sweat about this as long as possible. Until then, try to enjoy the exchange program with our girl." Said Dark.

_'Riku's MY girlfriend, Dark, not yours,'_ said Daisuke.

"Potato, patato," the thief said. "Just be sure to play nice. 'Kay?" to which Dai growled.

_'Let's just go home.'_

"You got it," he said as they flew on home to get ready for the school exchange.

What does the appearance of this possible vongola ring lookalike mean for Dai and Tsuna? Find out next time on the Vongola's D.


End file.
